Because You're a Jerk
by Kuruk
Summary: "Why me?" the purple-haired farmer asks softly. The lady replies as if it were obvious. "Quite frankly, Jamie, it's because you're a jerk." And that is all it takes.


_Somehow, I made an error and ended up updating this story with a document for another fandom... Thanks to my good friend Scarlet for catching it for me. :)_

_Anyway, this is **old.** So old it's a little embarrassing. I might just edit it. Really._

_

* * *

_

_**Because You're a Jerk**_

"Close your eyes," Dia snapped, impatient.

Jamie averted his face and, with his eyes closed, made a face and mouthed her words to himself. "Stop that," Dia snapped again, this time with a slap added at the end.

Jamie rubbed at his reddening cheek and probably for the umpteenth time that day questioned why the heck he had come.

"How much longer?" Jamie groaned.

"As long as it takes," Dia sniffed, sounding dangerously close to slapping him again.

Jamie tapped his foot on the hardwood floor, a scowl on his face, lids closed. Yes, he was pissed. Probably from being interrupted from a day's work by a blustered Gina, who had run into his property (despite the sign that _clearly_ told everyone to stay _out_) and told him that 'Miss Dia' wanted to see him. Urgently. As if that would make it even more important.

The number of slaps he'd received since he arrived were also a major contributing factor…

Jamie sighed and once again wished that he was back home… feeding the animals or watering the crops or something. Even being chased around by those infuriating Harvest Sprites or having to tolerate the farm girl.

Dia cleared her throat. "You may open them _now_, Jamie," Dia said, sounding oddly pleased with herself.

Jamie did so, and after squinting because of the light coming into the room full blast, looked around the room for anything different. There was nothing.

Dia's room looked the same as it always had. Clean walls of the Sanitarium off-set and almost, _almost_, made to look like the room of a princess by Dia's decorations: her canopy bed, regal-looking furniture, bookcase filled with old-looking tomes and books looking fresh off the print, door to her walk-in closet latched shut…

Nothing.

"Well?" Dia asked, sounding smug.

Jamie made sure to set his face in his most fearsome scowl. "What? You called me from my farm to have me look at your room?" he spat contemptuously.

Dia reddened, looking almost, _almost_ hurt. But then her composure returned and her face looked emotionless again. "Perhaps you're looking at the wrong things," she said, voice flat.

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest. "Should I walk into the closet? Try on some dresses for you?"

Dia smirked. "Don't bother, you might never come out."

The farmer's face whitened with fury at the insult and the woman's smug look at having got him with it. Dia sighed; face returning to the expressionless look she always favored. "Have you looked at _me_ even once since you traipsed in here?"

Jamie was about to retort when he finally _did_ look at her.

Dia was not wearing her usual green dress. Instead, she wore a purple one that made her look like… a princess. It wasn't immodest like Eve wore, without a plunging neckline. It was not backless like the dresses from the city magazines… but it was… beautiful.

Jamie struggled for words at the sight and Dia couldn't help but stop a grin from tugging at her lips. "I had it ordered a few weeks ago. Rush delivered. A designer that has been making dresses for my mother and I since I was born. Very trustworthy. When I told him I needed it by today, he got to work," Dia turned around, the dress flowing around her gracefully, "Do you like it?"

Not even Jamie could find a sarcastic remark to make to impugn the dress. It was flawless. Beautiful. It suited Dia.

Jamie, instead of retorting sarcastically like he usually did, simply pulled his fedora down over his eyes. "It… suits you."

Jamie saw Dia beam in satisfaction under the brim of his hat, composure not managing to hide her pleasure at all. "I'm glad."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Jamie looking out the window, still shocked, Dia standing rim-rod straight, like a statue. Finally, Jamie spoke. "Is that the only reason you asked me over?"

Dia blinked once or twice. "No, you know very well that you looking at my dress is _not_ the only reason why I invited you over."

Jamie's mind drew a blank. "What?"

Dia sighed, looking as if she was disappointed. "What day is it today, Jamie?" she asked, voice calm and deliberate.

"Autumn ninth," Jamie said slowly. His face hardened when he realized what she meant, "I don't celebrate the Moon Festival."

She ignored the tone of finality in his voice. "I am a lady. I have requested that you accompany to this festival tonight. It is your duty as a gentleman that you accept."

"Isn't it the _gentleman's_ job to ask the 'lady' out?" Jamie sneered pointedly.

Dia flinched. "W-well… yes. But since you are fundamentally the village hermit and are unaware of manners and the proper way to ask me yourself, I felt compelled to act upon what is obviously there."

Jamie almost laughed. "Oh? _What_ exactly is 'obviously there'?"

Dia did not falter, nor did she get angry. She remained composed, as she was taught to do. "Need I say it out loud?"

"Yes," Jamie said, knowing that once she said it he would win, "I'm drawing blanks. Probably because of the perfume wafting around in here; it makes me lightheaded."

Dia grinned despite herself before answering. "Well, Jamie," she said, turning her back to him, "You come here everyday despite the fact that you 'hate me'."

The farmer faltered. "Y-you force me,"

She was sitting before a mirror now, calmly brushing her already perfect hair, eyes on Jamie's reflection. "We both know that I do not. I simply ask Gina to request that you come, and you do," Dia smiled, "And don't tell me that it's not true. I know very well that when Miss Jill would ask you to go to the café with her, you would refuse," she swiveled around in her chair so that her eyes met his, "So, what, Jamie, is the difference between Miss Jill and I?"

Jamie blinked once, twice, okay, five times in shock before he snorted, turning his back on the woman. "I'll get dressed…"

Behind him, Dia rose triumphantly. "That's quite alright, stay comfortable."

The farmer snorted. "I feel odd being next to someone looking so overdressed. Like I'm on a date with an idiot."

Both did not notice his casual use of the word 'date'. Dia simply smiled, ignoring his insult. "Fine. Pick me up before you go. Despite the custom of this village that we meet at the site, manners dictate that the gentleman pick the lady up."

The farmer smiled as he walked out of her room. "Fine."

Before he was all the way out of the room, he paused. "Dia?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Why me?"

A pause. "To be quite frank, Jamie… because you're a jerk."

Jamie laughed. "And that's supposed to attract women?"

Dia giggled, yes, _giggled._ "Not the type of women you expect. Not like Eve, who prefer solid, courteous men that ogle them for beauty first personality second. No, not them. Instead, you attract another type of woman."

Jamie couldn't help himself. "Oh?"

"The type of woman that prefers a man that is not afraid to snap at her, or fight with her. Or to have a debate about controversial topics. Women that simply aren't trophy wives, but are strong, dependable partners," Dia smiled, "Those types of women."

Jamie paused. "You look beautiful, you know?"

Dia was glad that he was not facing her—he would've seen her cheeks color red. "Quite," Dia said, "Did I not tell you that this dress was especially made for me?"

Jamie turned around this time, smile looking… _just right_ on his normally scowling face. "Not the dress, Dia. You."

This time he saw her blush. It was an instant in which both were perfectly honest with each other with what they were feeling.

Jamie scowled, smile disappearing quickly. "I should make you walk alone."

Dia's face became composed again, only the faintest tint of pink on her pale skin showing that the blush had been there. "You will not, or you will learn that when you upset a lady, you provoke her fury."

Jamie grumbled and walked down the steps, leaving Dia all alone. When the door to the Sanatorium slammed shut and she heard Gina begin writing on the charts again, a smile curved her lips upward.

Outside, inhaling the fresh air, Jamie did so as well, thinking that 'that type of woman' was _exactly_ the one for him…not that he'd tell her or anything…


End file.
